


I Object

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Derek Hale, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Peter Hale/Original Character, Peter Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Fucking idiot! Fucking pride!“If anyone can show just cause why this couple,” Peter quickly took in his surroundings. Glancing at the beautiful decked out church (geez, Missy knew how to throw together things in a few short weeks), all he saw was moistened eyes of happiness. He then immediately side eyed Derek, almost looking for another way out but his best man just stood there stoically with a hallway puzzled look on his face.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 355





	I Object

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jilrene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jilrene/gifts), [Blinc43](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinc43/gifts).



> I don't know - some times, an idea just jumps into my head. 
> 
> And a shout out to a couple of readers who have been following me for a super long time.

_I object. Two simple words in reality. Two words that a part of him terrified to hear but another part was waiting for those audible sounds to pierce through his brain._

_He was an idiot – a selfish, asshole idiot. Why did he think those two words would be called out? He didn’t deserve it._

Missy was beautiful adorning her five thousand dollar plus wedding gown. Peter never doubted her beauty but it was everything else about her that he couldn’t stand. 

She came from money and loads of it. She never had to work a day in her life which caused her to be a snob. She was someone who looked down on others and really was not a nice person. Missy always took and never gave. Basically, a rich bitch. 

Peter drowned out mostly what the officiant was spewing, still trying to figure out how he got himself into this predicament. Well, he knows for the most part – he is a selfish dick and was perhaps running away a little. It was way easier to run and avoid then to face a broken heart.

Missy and Peter had run in some of the same social circles so it wasn’t surprising that she came calling when Peter was somewhat down and he actually reveled in the attention – again it was easier to ignore doubts and he had a beautiful woman lusting after him. 

However, she took full control of the relationship since Peter had been despondent and inexplicably Peter now finds himself standing at an alter getting ready to say his vows after a short courtship. How the hell did he get here? In front of Missy’s excited friends and family and Peter’s bewildered family members? 

Well, he got here because he’s stupid and didn’t swallow his pride.

Idiot!!

The officiants words began penetrating Peter’s brain now as Missy looked upon him like she won the lottery. Peter was no slacker. He had his own wealth and was good looking as well. He could see how she would see hm as a good catch but as much as he disliked her, he was fairly sure she wasn’t in love with him either. She wanted the status and she knew she had to sink her claws into him. He readily went with it while clinging onto the notion, he would just stop the charade. But he didn’t and now he’s about to get married to a woman he doesn’t even like.

Fucking idiot! Fucking pride!

“If anyone can show just cause why this couple,” Peter quickly took in his surroundings. Glancing at the beautiful decked out church (geez, Missy knew how to throw together things in a few short weeks), all he saw was moistened eyes of happiness. He then immediately side eyed Derek, almost looking for another way out but his best man just stood there stoically with a hallway puzzled look on his face.

His nephew tired to talk him out of it but Peter was already so far down the rabbit hole, it was too hard to climb out. And it seemed difficult while still nursing a broken heart. 

He exhaled deeply as the officiant continued, “cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace.” 

Peter closed his eyes momentarily and briefly thought that perhaps Cora would jump in because she can be an ass too but there was only silence. 

And then finally, the two words were spoken, “I object.” 

Peter smiled internally when that melodic tone broke through the silence that now became low murmurs of aw. Fuck, how he missed that voice especially when it groaned from underneath him. 

“No, this cannot be happening.” Missy whined through a pout. “I am pretty sure I told you not to invite your twink ex to our wedding.” 

Peter quirked a brow at Stiles direction who was firmly standing in the middle of the aisle with his arms crossed ever looking like the smug bastard he was. “I did not drop the invitation in the mail but the date was hardly a secret.”

“Anyway, still objecting from over here.” His arms now widely gesticulating in the process. 

Peter chuckled. God, he had been such a stubborn idiot with Stiles. A damn fool he was. 

“Seriously Peter? Has to be just sex with him, right?” 

“Well, I do have a fine ass.” Stiles beamed as he turned around to shake that butt. And yes, it was a glorious one. And boy, Peter did miss sinking into the glorious cavern known as Stiles ass. 

His response caused some audible gasps. “Oh my God!” Missy whined once more. “Not today. This is my day damn it.”

Peter shrugged. He should feel bad but she was bitch and he had no inclination in spending the rest his life with her. 

She sneered at Stiles and cursed under her breath. “I mean really? He’s like fifteen.”

Rude! Peter is not thar much of a cradle robber. “No, he’s not. He’s…” Peter turned to Derek and whispered. “How old is he again?” 

Derek cocked his annoying eyebrow and sniped back. “Twenty.” 

“He’s twenty.” Peter said with confidence as he faced Missy once more.

“A lot younger than you Prissy.” Stiles interjected and actually stuck out his tongue for emphasis. Fucking child but Peter snorted anyway. 

Missy’s face turned two shades of red. She was livid. “Get him out of here.” She yelled to anyone to give her some assistance. “And you Peter Fucking Hale, you know nothing about him. You probably don’t know his favorite color. It’s just sex and nothing more.” 

How rude! “It’s blue.” Peter said with an air of confidence as Stiles squawked as he started to become manhandled by some large man. 

Peter quirked his brow. “Gray?’

Stiles rolled his eyes as his bicep was being gripped. He tried to plant his feet on the ground but the man was way too strong for the boy. 

Oh hell. “His favorite color is red.” Did it really matter? The point was the boy’s pale, mole dotted skin looked amazing against any color especially against his own damn sheets. 

“Peter Hale, I object!” The tone reverberated through the church as the younger man was yanked out the front doors by two men who flanked him now. Each one taking an arm.

The wedding attendees still gasped but some started focusing on the bride and groom once more.

“Shall we finish?” She asked in a very composed manner like no one just interrupted her wedding. Missy then put out her left hand anticipating a ring to be placed on her finger. 

“What?” Peter puzzled. “You still want to get married?” 

“We’re are so doing this.” The tone was demanding. 

Peter’s eyes drifted to the doors in front of the church. Fuck, he really was a fool and an asshole. 

“Um Missy….”

“Don’t you dare.” It was threat but he could see she was more embarrassed than anything.

“Missy….” He felt the slap against his right cheek before he could get anymore words out. 

He deserved it but the hit still caught him off guard. “You are a complete dick and I am so keeping the engagement ring.”

She turned and descended down the few alter steps calling out to her daddy in the process. 

There were more awes and gasps but Peter ignored them. Before he walked away, Derek spoke. “Do I still need to feed the cat for the next couple of weeks?” 

Peter smirked as he patted the breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket. Yep, he had the honeymoon tickets. “Yes Derek, Snowflake will still need looking after.”

As he made way to the front of the church with all eyes on him, Cora quickly jumped out and high fived him. “Go get him Uncle Peter.”

Peter walked the rest of the way down the aisle towards the front entrance among more murmurs, gasps, and awes. And he totally didn’t give a fuck but damn, she got a good a slap in because his face stung. He hoped it wouldn’t leave a mark. 

Once he got outside, his eyes roamed the vehicles in the parking lot until they finally landed on whom he was searching for. Stiles was leaning against his piece of shit Jeep with his arms crossed but the important thing was he was still there.

Peter approached the younger man who stared back at him with a pointed glare or perhaps it was pissed off one. It could go either way and Peter couldn’t blame him.

“Really Stiles? My wedding?”

The boy pushed off the Jeep slightly. “You weren’t returning my calls.”

That was true. “I was wallowing in self-pity.” 

“And evidently moving on.” There was more annoyance in the words than spite. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders as he took in the appearance of the younger man. He was actually dressed rather sharply in a gray suit but he still adorned beat up Converse on his feet. “I am impressed you got dressed for the occasion. I didn’t realize you owned anything but flannel. However, the shoes need some work.”

The boy smiled showcasing the moles on his cheeks. Shit, he missed licking those. “Borrowed the suit. And his dress shoes didn’t fit so I had to make do with what I had.”

Peter overheard some of the attendees starting to leave but he remained focused on Stiles. “So where’s Prissy?”

“It’s Missy. I am assuming she is crying to Daddy about her overpriced wedding being ruined.” Peter did feel a little bad but it wasn’t like either one of them loved each other.

“Huh, you sure don’t want to grovel back to her? I hate that you would be losing out on all that money.”

Peter huffed. That was one thing about Stiles. He never cared about Peter’s wealth. “It’s not like I need it. You know that.”

“Besides. It’s not like I’m into her. I was being a stupid asshole.” 

Stiles scrunched his nose. “Yes, you were.”

And technically the boy was too but he wouldn’t argue that point right now since they were making progress. “You know, “Peter pulled out the envelope from the inside of his breast pocket. “I got the honeymoon tickets.” 

“Peter Hale, are you asking me to go on your honeymoon with you?” 

Peter nodded as Stiles grabbed the envelope to read the details. “First class to Hawaii. Nice. You went all out.”

“I do enjoy nice things.” And Stiles was definitely one of those things.

God, he had been a fool. Well, in reality he was probably a fool when he picked up a boy half his age in a bar ten months ago. A boy who wasn’t even allowed to be there drinking. He was loud, sarcastic, and the most beautiful thing he had even seen. His family had been put off initially but then fell in love him – the Hale family said Stiles was the perfect fit for Peter. He was snarky, loyal, and could keep up with Peter. It had been lust and love at first sight. 

“I have nothing to wear and besides we are still making up.” 

“I can buy you clothes.” Stiles appeared to be pondering Peter’s proposition. “Fine, I was an idiotic asshole. I love you and will you please go to Hawaii with me?” 

Stiles grinned widely. “Can’t say no to that. You can make it up to me by lots of make-up sex.” 

“Oh and by the way dick face, my favorite color is turquoise.” 

And yup, Peter knew that. It’s not his fault he has a shit memory and a keen adoration for twinky boys. 

  
Peter gently stroked Stiles back as the boy rested his head on his chest. He had made do on Stiles ask and provided many mind-blowing orgasms. They had arrived in Hawaii late the evening before and haven’t even the left hotel room yet. He thought Stiles might be anxious to see some sights or hit a beach but so far, he has been content having sex with Peter and really, there were no complaints from him. However, it might be time to call room service. 

Stiles shifted his head and mumbled into Peter’s abs. “I missed this.”

“Me too.” He really did. He was such an idiot sometimes. Why did he let Stiles get away and think he could settle for Missy?

The younger man shifted as he plopped up and rested his elbows on Peter. “So Prissy didn’t satisfy you?”

Hell, they hadn’t even had sex or really do much intimately except for some kissing. “Well, her blow jobbing skills were off the charts.” Peter jested knowing that would garner a reaction from Stiles.

The boy sat up quickly. “Bullshit! No one gives oral the way Stiles does. My mouth was born for fellatio.” And Peter wanted to add, yes it was for cock sucking. The boy definitely had an oral fixation. 

Peter couldn’t deny that truth. Fuck and because of his pride, he was willing to never have those lips wrapped around his cock again. What was he thinking?

“Hmm…” Peter toyed. Okay, he totally wanted a blowjob right now.

He immediately splayed open his legs since Stiles was already beginning to position himself. 

The boy’s lips quickly suctioned his cock into his wet heat. Sometimes the boy likes to take his time by peppering kisses along the tip and underneath the shaft but not today. He evidently was going straight to deep throating and Peter was not going to complain. 

He closed his eyes as Stiles licked and swiped his tongue along the head and in between his slit. The younger man always claimed to love the way Peter tasted and he could tell right now, it wasn’t a lie. Stiles sucked and swallowed his pre-cum like a starved man.

Peter groaned out as he arched his hips in attempt to gather more friction. He lightly tangled his fingers in the auburn hair to push Stiles further down on his cock which elicited a moan from the boy. 

The first time Stiles gave him head, Peter had worried he would hurt him or cause him to unnecessarily gag but nope, Stiles yearned to be choked on dick and Peter had happily obliged each time.

Breathing in to try to stave off his orgasm for a few moments longer, Peter groaned, “Fuck Stiles, I missed your mouth so damn much.”

The boy wasn’t deterred from the task at hand. He continued to swirl his tongue up and down Peter’s shaft while making pleasant noises. 

Peter pushed his head further down on his throbbing member and he finally felt the back of the boy’s throat which caused Stiles to begin humping the mattress. He couldn’t be getting much friction from the angle he was at between Peter’s thighs but he also knew, the boy could get off easily, untouched, with just sucking Peter’s dick. 

Feeling his balls draw up, Peter realized he could no longer hold on. He lightly tapped Stiles right cheek to give him some warning that he was ready to explode down his throat but all that did was cause Stiles to double his efforts.

The boy was a master of cock sucking. He hollowed out his cheeks as he brought his right hand up to massage Peter’s balls. Feeling the swipe of the tongue along the head was all it took for Peter to pour his jizz into Stiles eager mouth.

He moaned out, “fuck,” as he continued to pump more cum into the boy’s wet abyss. Peter vaguely heard the boy groan around his shaft and assumed he orgasmed as well. 

Pulling off with a slight pop, Peter glanced at Stiles who had drool down his chin and looked completely wrecked at the moment. 

“No way did that bitch give as good as head as me. I’m definitely the master of cock sucking.” 

Peter laughed as he took his left thumb to wipe away a couple of droplets of cum that didn’t make into Stiles mouth. “Sweetheart, she never blew me.”

Stiles eyes widened, “did you totally just goad me into giving you a blowjob?”

“Perhaps.”

“Asshole.” The younger man rolled his eyes but there was no heat behind the insult.

Stiles moved to plop himself next to Peter. “And really, I’ might be an ass but you were being extremely stubborn.”

“Excuse you?” Stiles elbowed Peter in the ribs. “You were totally balls deep in my ass. I didn’t think you were being serious when you proposed.” 

Perhaps his timing hadn’t been the best. “And then I specifically asked again when I was no longer dicking you within an inch of your life.” 

Peter sighed. “You clammed up, bolted from the bed like a spider fell on top of you and then ran three towns over. Totally went ghost on me for weeks.”

Stiles mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. “First of all, spiders are down right scary so don’t judge. Second, I was processing.” He paused, “and then you shacked up with Prissy.” 

“You ran Stiles. I thought I scared you off. I guess I might have acted in the heat of the moment but I meant it.” Peter closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. He reopened them. “Missy, I don’t know. I was nursing a broken heart. I was feeling sorry for myself. Thought I made the biggest mistake of my life when you took off.” 

Stiles propped himself on his elbows. “We’re both idiots.”

Chuckling, Peter agreed.

“And the answer is yes by the way.”

Peter stared at Stiles for a moment, digesting what he just said. “Are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to pressure you. And your dad, he won’t approve.” 

Big, brown eyes continued to stare back at Peter. “Positive. Good thing your rich cause yes, my dad will so disown me.” Stiles sat up and crossed his legs. “You could totally be my sugar daddy.” 

Peter snorted. He wanted to say, he’ll be anything he wants him to be. He’ll never make the same mistake again – letting Stiles walk away from him.

“Hey...” He playfully slapped Peter on the knee. “Let’s get married here.” 

“You mean you want to elope?”

“Hell yeah.”

Peter thought about it. His family would be mad but what with just happened with Missy, he didn’t really want a big wedding. Something smaller and more intimate sounded nice. 

“I don’t even have a ring for you.”

Stiles quickly leaned over and pecked Peter on the cheek. “I don’t care. I’ll find a seashell that can go on my finger.”

A seashell ring sounded atrociously tacky. “A beach wedding could be nice.” 

Stiles smirked. “Yes, it would be amazing but absolutely no beach sex. I don’t want to have sand in my ass crack for weeks.”

Yep, Peter was so not promising that. 

Three days later, they plucked up a couple of unsuspecting tourists to be their witnesses and honestly, Peter cannot remember their names. 

Stiles had managed to find an absurdly colorful seashell that takes up the bottom half of his finger. Peter finds it ugly but the boy just smiles at the design wrapped up to his knuckle and says it’s beautiful. 

Once they exchanged I do’s and kisses, Stiles confessed, ‘I kind of got fired from job since I took off without any notice.” 

‘So I married a deadbeat, huh?” 

“Guess it’s a good thing you love me and I am amazing in bed.” 

Peter snickered. “Yes, good thing. Speaking off…”

There was some protest, but with the litany of moans, and yes, right there Peter. Stiles got over the notion of having sand in his ass crack. The sex was amazing and Peter reminded himself again on how much if an idiot he had been. He possibly never would have had this moment. 

The next day, Stiles called his dad and Peter could hear the yelling coming from the other end of the phone. 

Stiles had just shrugged his shoulders. “He’ll get over it.” 

Sipping cocktails on the beach later, (Stiles did have a virgin one), they took in the sun as Stiles brought out his phone. He quickly snapped a selfie with his left middle finger sticking up and his ring finger slightly bent next. to it. 

“We are totally sending this to Prissy.” 

Peter chuckled at the little shit. Fuck, he was so happy that he came back to him and said those two words, ‘I object.’ 

He was still an asshole and an idiot but he at least he would have Stiles beside him. 


End file.
